Demi-God? You're kidding me right?
by iggyAzalea2
Summary: No summary. Sorry. LukexOC. PercyxAnnabeth (Even though I hate Percabeth), NicoxThalia, AustinxAlly


Chapter 1: We discover I don't own a thing. Book 1 Austin

I know you're not gonna believe me when I say we're running from a monster but guess what? WE'RE RUNNING FROM A MONSTER! You see, me and my adopted sister, Ashley but we call her Ash, were skateboarding in this abandoned public pool in Long Island. We we're having fun, seeing who can skate better and stuff like that. Then all of a sudden this lady came in and started saying our names. I did not like it when she said my middle name AT ALL. Then she turned into this creature with leathery skin, some horrible looking wings and claws. We escaped the pool and as we ran towards my motorbike a giant foot crushed it to pieces. And when I looked up – it was huge, do not judge me, I'm 6 foot – I saw a person with one eye. I saw this once in class where we learned Ancient Greek. This thing is a Cyclops, I crazy hate these things. Now here we are running up a hill I saw.

"C'mon, we could make it up that hill. The Cyclops is behind very far but I have a feeling he'll catch up!" I shouted to Ash. She was running behind me. When she gets nervous her athletic talents get blocked out. She is usually in front of me. As we reached the top I heard some people talking on the other side. I picked up speed and ran to the other side where I saw a camp. I turned around and saw Ash being thrown over the hill until she fell at the bottom at the camp. "Ashley!" I shouted and ran down to her. Some campers wearing orange t-shirts were surrounding her and I pushed to the front. I saw her lying down and she was holding her head in her hands. I saw a scowl on her face and she stood up. She picked up a sword next to her (Where did that come from) and marched towards the monster who was banging on a blue wall surrounding the camp. "Where are you going!?" I asked after her

"To show that _thing_ who's boss!" she shouted after as she walked past that wall – I have no idea how – the monster stopped and smirked at her. As the monster was about to hit her again she slashed her sword causing the monster to stumble back a little. She climbed on his arm and stabbed it, jumped on the monster's foot and stabbed it causing it to fall and jumped on the monsters chest then stabbed it turning it to dust. I looked at her in awe as she walked back down the hill and threw her sword down. She ran for me and tackled me in a hug.

"You survived."

"I survived." she smiled at me and someone cleared their throat. Ash and I stood up and all eyes were on us. Is it me or am I the tallest one here? A horse-man thing walked forward and we looked up at him. Huh, guess I'm not the tallest one.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Austin Moon and this is Ash Moon." I introduced us

"I'm Chiron. Welcome to camp."

"No way. You're the dude who trained Hercules!" Ash shouted. "It is an honor to be in your presence sir."

"Yeah, it's an honor to have new members that are bright and non-violent. Our last ones were violent and stupid. No offense Dez." a red head kid came up behind Chiron.

"None taken." he said and winked at Ash who raised her eyebrow. I growled and Ash put a hand on my shoulder

"No need to go 'I'm-your-brother-and-I'm-over-protective' mode." Ash said and turned to Chiron. "Sorry to shout but, WHERE ARE WE!?" some campers winced at the noise but I had my ears covered. I uncovered them and looked around.

"You're at camp half-blood. I thought you knew." Chiron said

"Camp half-what?"

"Half-blood."

"What does _that _mean?" I asked.

"It means that you're half-human."

"What is the other half?"

"Half-god."

"Oh yeah. Mom told us this crazy stuff before she got murdered. Something about you Austin, the sun, a chariot, blonde hair, music and really childish. That he is you real dad." Ash said. I raised my eyebrow.

"This is ridiculous. Ash, we're leaving." I said

"But I wanna stay!"

"We are leaving. Good day Chiron."

"If you go there is a 98 percent chance you'll be eaten by monsters." a girl said walking up front.

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" I asked

"Because I almost had that experience." I hesitated and sighed

"Fine we'll stay." Ash jumped up.

"Yes!" she hugged me. "I love you. I love you. I love you! Thanks, you're the best big bro ever!"

"Where do we stay?" I asked Chiron.

"The Hermes cabin." he said

"Hermes; God of Travelers, Messengers, Thieves...There is no way I'm staying in that cabin." Ash said

"Don't worry. As soon as you get claimed you'll move out."

"When will we get claimed?" I asked

"Depends. If your parent doesn't have too much children then it'll be soon."

"Man I'm never gonna get claimed." I said then everyone looked at me. "What?" Ash pointed to the top of my head. I looked up and saw a hologram of a music instrument.

"Well, you just got claimed." a girl said who was about my age. Some kids who had bows and arrows pulled me to a golden cabin.

Ashley

Well that happened. My brother just got claimed. Apollo; God of the Sun, Medicine, Music, Poetry, Healers and Prophecy. Some twin boys came towards me and I'm guessing they are children of Hermes. They were smirking at me and giving me the googly eyes.

"We're Connor and Travis Stoll and we're the head counselors of the Hermes cabin." they said in unison

"Nice." I said

"We're here to give you a tour. You're supposed to come with us." Connor said as if I didn't understand him. I looked around looking for someone who doesn't pick-pocket. A girl with big brown eyes came towards me.

"Beat it Stoll's. She's coming with me." She said and I sighed. The Stoll's walked away and the girl faced me.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle-strategy." She introduced herself.

"I'm Ashley Moon-, wait. Isn't Athena like, a virgin Goddess? You know, bound to be a maiden forever?" I asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she asked

"How are you alive?" I asked. It sounded stupid but I'm curious.

"You do know how Athena was born right. With thoughts? From Zeus's head?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, that's how I was born. I was thought to birth." When I heard it, it sounded confusing but the more I thought about it, it started to make sense.

"You sprung out of a head?" I asked and she sighed frustrated.

"I swear you sometimes think like Percy. Yes, yes I did!" I nodded understanding "Let's start the tour!" she exclaimed

"Okay." I shrugged. We started walking around.

"That is the Archery range where the Apollo cabin and the undetermined kids go train. If you get the arrow in the bull's-eye, you're definitely a child of Apollo so kids always get claimed by Apollo there." Ally said just as a little boy, about ten, got claimed by Apollo. "Those are the strawberry fields. That's how we pay our expenses here at camp." I could smell how awesome the strawberries were. "There's the forest. We play capture the flag there on Friday's."

"You guys play the game Austin and I played in Elementary school?" I asked

"Well, this isn't just some Elementary school game. Here you use weapons, real weapons. You'd have to be brave if you want to be defense. Especially against the Ares cabin. They're intense, especially Clarisse la Rue." Ally said. My eyes widened but Ally continued. "That's the Arena, where we practice sword and spear fighting. That's the Mess hall, the big house and the Climbing wall."

"That has lava." I said

"Yup. If you don't go fast enough, you'll get burned." she said. What kind of sick place is this? "Those are the stables and that's the canoeing lake." We walked to the cabins and I looked around. "These are the cabins." I saw an awful looking one that had a boars head.

"What cabin is that?" I asked

"Ares, the God of war." Ally said. "My cabin is the one with the owl." I looked at the bigger cabins.

"Who stays in those ones?" I asked

"No one. Well, except for the Poseidon cabin. The one with the low roof. Percy, Son of Poseidon; God of the seas, lives there. Someone used to live in the Zeus cabin, the grand looking one, but since Thalia became a Huntress of Artemis she went to the Artemis cabin. But she's not here now."

"Does Artemis have kid's?" I asked

"No, she's a maiden." she said

"Why does she have a cabin?"

"It's a symbol of respect. Let's just say you wouldn't want to make Artemis angry."

"What about the other big cabin?" I asked

"That's Hera's cabin."

"She has kids?"

"No. It's also a symbol. She doesn't go around hooking up with other men. She is after all the Goddess of Marriage. But her husband likes going around hooking up." Ally said. Thunder clapped in the distance and she screamed to the sky, "Sorry!"

"Well, I see the Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus and the Demeter cabins. But where is the Hades cabin?" I asked

"Well, Hades is the king of the underworld. He doesn't have a place in Olympus. The shape of the Cabins is how the thrones are shaped in Mount Olympus. He doesn't have one there so he doesn't have a cabin." Ally said

"But that isn't fair! What about Hecate, Iris or Nemesis!? What about Morpheus, Janus or Hebe!? They have kids too!" I complained

"Percy said the exact same thing. Look now. He's wanted dead by Kronos, Luke and Hera. He doesn't have fans of anyone outside this camp except for Rachel Elizabeth Dare and his parents." Ally said

"So all you do is shove all the kids in the Hermes cabin? Those kids could turn evil. They might want a certain place for their parents." I said

"Some of them turned evil. They were angry. Just like Luke." she said

"Luke? Who's Luke?" I asked. Ally looked uneasy

"Someone will explain that later. Right now we have to go for lunch at the mess hall. C'mon." She pulled me over to the mess hall where half –bloods were already dining. Ally went to the table where here were kids with blonde hair and grey eyes. Ally basically stood out in that group. I went to the table where I saw the Stoll brothers. I sat down and boys were already trying to sit next to me. All the kids in the Hermes cabin had that certain kind of sly look. But they were all different. Except for the part where they're all athletes and they're all thieves. I saw a boy walking in at the distance by the beach. I could see sea-green eyes and black hair. I stood up and pointed.

"Who's that!?" I shouted. Everyone turned to look.

"It's Percy." "He's back!" "Where's Beckendrof?" A conch horn blew and everyone ran to meet the Percy guy. I saw Austin left behind and I walked towards him.

"Let's go." I said and we ran towards the crowd. When we got there a girl was crying. A girl who looked bulky as the ones from the Ares cabin pulled her away. The Percy guy looked guilty. I have a feeling that I'll be missing lunch today.

Dinner

We were standing at the campfire, and the girl who was crying that I learned was Silena, held a shroud that looked like metal. She walked to the fire and threw the shroud in. The rest of us walked back to the dining hall. I sat at the Hermes table and even though they just lost a camper, the Stoll brothers were still flirting with me.

"Even the wings on my dad's shoes can't make me fly as high as you can take me." Travis said

"Dude, that's my line." Connor complained

"No it isn't!" Travis said. Just then the nymphs and wind spirits brought in the food. I sighed in relief

"Thank God's." I muttered. I took the steak that looked the juiciest and put it on my plate. I took some strawberries that looked riper than the rest and took a slice of bread. As I was about to eat a strawberry, a hoof hit the ground.

"Campers, it's time to give the God's an offering." Chiron said and all the campers stood up. They went to a fire and I stood with them. I saw some kids throw in food inside the flame. When I got to the front I threw in two strawberries. I wanted to say a prayer when a name came to me all of a sudden.

"Zeus." I muttered

I went back to my table and started eating. When I finished I drank the coke in my goblet. I gulped it down and went to the campfire along with everyone else. I sat down on the ground and Ally joined me.

"How do you like camp so far?"She asked

"It's awesome! If the Stoll's stop flirting with me I might as well love it." I said. I heard a thunder rumble in the distance. It crackled some more and I saw it get nearer. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry. It'll pass." Ally said. A lightning strike hit the beach and people shrieked. It got closer then it hit me. It circled around me and I felt stronger. When it died down, people stared at me. Well, they stared above me. I looked up and saw a lightning bolt above me. People bowed

"Ashley Moon, Daughter of Zeus; Lord of the Sky and King of Olympus. You're in cabin 1." Chiron said

**OH MY GOD'S**

**I know. It sucks. But hey, I posted something. That's gotta count for something. This is during The Last Olympian.**

**Vanessa H.**


End file.
